


A Forbidden Congress

by sin_machine (Sereinial)



Category: Political RPF
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, holy shit, minor reference to conversion therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereinial/pseuds/sin_machine
Summary: The brand new Presidential and Vice-Presidential elects have a meeting in the Oval Office; but something else ensues as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am so sorry to my mother for this filth, u did not birth me to become this but boy this is what you got

A Forbidden Congress

What truly was a sin anymore? It was clear that the three men talking in the room; two white, one orange, were having a conversation about that. How did they get in this situation, American presidential elect, vice president and Russia’s own leader in the oval office? Trump’s legs were up on the desk in a relaxed position, Putin looking like he had a giant dong up his ass and Pence looking on his phone at pictures of electric chairs sized specifically for little gay children. The atmosphere was unnaturally relaxed, despite all of the tension that should have been between the Presidents of the United States and Russia; they all seemed like good pals. “Mister President, I do not believe we have had an in depth conversation about your stance on homosexual relationships, have we? It is indeed why I helped you become president.” Vladimir spoke in his thick Russian accent, eyeing the tangerine man with a serious, almost sensual expression on his face. Trump, who had been playing candy crush on his computer, looked up with a confused expression. “I swore we talked about this already, over twitter.” Pence muttered, still ordering his special chairs and not looking up from his phone. “Donald and I have already decided to be anti-LGTB. Honestly Vlad, we haven’t exactly been discrete about that.” Trump nodded in agreeance, though he did look slightly troubled. “I agree, we definitely talked about this privately on twitter. But there is something that’s making me second guess that.” His face lit up in a blush, though it was hard to see through all of the spray tan. Pence looked like he was going to explode when he heard the President say such things.  
“What the heck do you mean, you second-guess it?! Gays deserve to rot in hell Donald, and we all agree on that!” He exclaimed indignantly, looking up from his phone finally to glare at his running mate. Putin, who still had that cold expression on his face, cocked his head. “What is the problem, Donald? Why do you suddenly want to change your mind?” Though something deep inside him knew. 

“Because I believe that if I haven’t tried it, how can I possibly condemn it?” The orange flavored skittle stated matter-of-factly, his eyes locked on Putin’s. “And I can’t deny, deep within my uncooked, frozen chicken center that I have fallen for you, Vlad.” The Russian’s eyes opened significantly wider, his own sallow cheeks beginning to color…and now Pence looked exceptionally pissed off. “I will not support a president that has feelings for other men! It’s unnatural, it’s a sin! It’s a mockery of Go-!” he didn’t get to finish his bible-thumping sentence, for right before his eyes, the two world leaders’ lips locked in a passionate kiss, Putin’s hands coming up to tangle in Trump’s hair, the obviously not fake tresses slightly sliding off of his head, which he didn’t notice due to the fiery make out session they were having at the moment. By the time Putin had pulled back, the area around his lips were bright orange from Donald’s face…but now it was time to see if the orange went all the way.  
Pence, screaming at the top of his lungs now, was suddenly shut up by Donald grabbing him by the tie and yanking him into his orange lips for his own kiss. The vice president struggled for quite a few seconds before he felt the tingle deep within his man parts, which had been dormant for so long…he had never felt anything like this before. It was a sin, but if he just put on his God blocking shades, he could easily ignore it, just like he did the rest of the bible. Licking his lips excitedly, Putin began to strip; first his top half, then his bottom, showing off the cute dolphin tramp stamp that he had gotten in college. His body, the color of which was not unlike cream of mushroom soup, was seen out of the corner of Donald’s eye, and instantly Pence was forgotten for a moment as his own clothes came off, revealing his orange, saggy body…it drove Putin wild, and they were on each other in an instant again, leaving Pence to undress rapidly as well. “I’m going to pound you so hard you won’t be able to sit in that chair for weeks,” Vlad whispered into Donald’s ear, biting it harshly and causing Trump to sound like a truck horn. 

“You don’t have a pussy, but I’m gonna grab what you have, big boy~” He purred back, shoving him backwards and placing himself between his legs, uncovering the Russian’s hard cock…and then he smiled widely “Oh darling Vladimir, you know you don’t have to hide your body from me, please, undo your real clothing…show me your real form.” He trilled, noticing the seam that ran down his happy trail, signifying the costume the Russian wore in public. Vlad turned shocked, unsure how Donald knew…unless.  
“Please dear friend…do the same. And Mister Pence as well, we can all be our real forms here…” And with that, each man in the room reached down and pulled at their fake bodies, causing them to unsheathe their true forms. Their reptilian bodies shone in the dim light of the office, each a different and unique color; Trump’s a bright dazzling orange, Putin’s silver like the dolphins he adored, and Pence’s red, hellish and demonic. 

“Let’sssssss get this party sssssstarted…” Trump hissed in a totally different voice than he showed on Tv…it made his compatriots harden completely. Pence’s mouth was on Donald’s cold unhuman dick in a second, and Donald let out a rattling hiss of pleasure, the skin folds on the back of his neck rising to form a frill, just like those dinosaurs that spit acid in Jurassic Park. Putin went to work on Pence’s asshole, his long forked tongue going deep inside of him and making the homophobic lizard man almost choke on his president. How had they thought this was a sin? No one knew in the heat of the moment, but one thing was certain; Russia and the USA were becoming one tonight. And from inside of the closet, a certain former vice-president was watching through a crack, shocked at what he was seeing and furiously texting someone on his phone…Obama needed to hear about this. But all Biden got in reply was “Joe no, stop please. I told you to go home.”


End file.
